


雪落时分

by dojimameko



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jin sakai/tomoe - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojimameko/pseuds/dojimameko
Summary: 境井仁X巴的BG小故事
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Tomoe
Kudos: 3





	雪落时分

对马岛上可以像城岳一样被称为雪原的地方几乎是没有的。在狭长海岛的北境，由终年不化的白雪所构成的城岳，让上县每家每户的村民家中都习惯性贮存干柴与御寒的动物皮草。被皑皑白雪覆盖的城岳，一切看起来都像是那么纯洁无垢，那样令人心驰神往，以至于就算是野兽或是化身为鬼的非人来到此地，再浑浊的灵魂都会澄净如初，再愤恨的怒火都会化作苍白的灰烬。  
而雪对于境井仁来说，是微风吹过，枝杈上积雪倾泻而下的簌簌落雪；是围坐在红泥小火炉旁饮下一盅烤暖的清酒的意趣；是风雪静静地在窗外纷飞，与本无交集之人短暂相逢的缠绵。是那静静燃烧在黑暗中，与爱情无关的欲火。

当石川师傅的得意门生巴坐在屋舍，抬起明眸看向自己的时候，曾经亲眼目睹由巴亲手带来的鲜烈噩运而憎恶不已的正义感，在风雪中缓缓下坠。境井仁从门口折返回去，视线掠过昏暗的四壁，此时的巴依旧静坐在留存星火的火盆旁，阴险与杀意从她平静的面庞上褪去，唯一能自保的长弓早不知收到哪里。  
窗外雪风拂过，她两颊的乌发飘起，撩过她微微上挑的嘴角还有一丝缱绻柔情。境井仁眨了眨眼，无法分辨那究竟是不是捕猎人的陷阱。他只感觉自己的身体在颤抖，心中隐隐约约期待发生的事情正随着他与巴的距离被引导向覆水难收的境地。  
“你还不启程吗？”巴翕张着嘴，摇曳的火光与破败的门窗投下的月影交织成粼粼的河流，蜿蜒在他与巴之间。仿佛在河流两端，有熠熠生辉的日光，欣然生长的树木和馥郁芬芳的鲜花，簇拥着、包裹着这对男女，而不是一路哀鸿遍野、不共戴天的恩怨仇杀。  
境井仁沉默了会，轻声回道：“巴，我改变主意了，我想留下来，可以吗？”他说的很小声，小声到他一度怀疑巴会不会以为自己在梦呓。说完之后他将眼神收回，落在火星四溅干柴里，等待着巴的回绝，哪怕她站起来劈头盖脸地训责自己一顿也好。  
“是要在这里过夜吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“那你想要的是……”  
一股决然难抑的冲动让本应寒冷的屋舍骤然蹿腾起无名的烈焰，在黑暗中一路灼烧，直至玩火自焚。违背师命，遵循本愿这种事在境井仁身上发生了不止一次，想必也不会是最后一次，但如此鲜明、露骨的请求，让境井仁一时间百感交集，难以平复。他甚至在巴的面前闭上眼，陷入无尽的黑暗中。要知道面对巴，自己随时都会被这位精明的猎手夺去性命。  
“那，来抱我吧。”  
巴温热的吐息喷在了境井仁的耳廓上，紧接着是女性柔软的身躯缠绕在覆满甲胄的腰间。武士借着火光看清了巴的面孔。和天底下千千万万个痴男怨女一样，写满爱欲的脸庞上，倒映着境井仁无所适从的表情。猎手微笑了下，将手绕到甲胄接连的缝隙里，轻轻一挑，坚不可摧的铠甲便被卸下，砸落在地上发出闷响。  
“仁……”  
在巴最后一次呼唤武士的名字时，窗外的雪似乎停了。仅有一席破帘遮掩的窗台里，压抑太久的欲海倾倒而下，瞬间吞噬掉这对男女。  
床笫上，境井仁拥抱着巴，整个屋舍里充满此起彼伏的喘息声，境井家时代传承的太刀与脇差和胄盔和衣衫则被丢到一旁，化作满屋的狼藉，而猎手与武士在以骑乘的姿势交叠在一起后就再也没有喊出对方的名字。巴的肤发除了在境井仁身上留下湿漉的水痕外，还有因令人癫狂的快意而深深嵌入后背的抓痕。每当境井仁深入一点，巴就会在这位武士的腰背上留下一道泣血的细痕或齿印。  
第一波的高潮褪去后，巴委身在境井仁的身上，额上沁出细细汗珠，而境井仁只是默默地抱着她，心甘情愿做她的依靠。直到年轻的猎手缓过神来，睁开迷离的眼眸看向与她翻云覆雨的男子时，她笑了笑，深褐色的眼眸里装满了无限柔情。  
“你说，石川师傅若知道他的爱徒在和被逐出师门的弟子交媾，会不会暴怒到七窍流血？”  
这番话，境井仁方才意识到自己刚刚粗鲁的行径，瞬间羞赧到红了耳根。“我不会让他知道的。”  
“哦，是吗。”巴伸出手，轻轻抚揉着他下颚的胡茬。“还是说，你在害怕身为‘战鬼’的自己，不该拥有非分的情感呢？”  
话音刚落，原本还搂抱她的境井仁，陡然间扼住她的手腕，将她按压在身下。  
“你为什么要说这个？”  
一种难以名状的无力感像长弓的箭矢击中他的心脏。他本以为能让身为“战鬼”的那部分不着痕迹地淹没在委身于本能的情欲里，而现在那部分荒芜的记忆又再次鲜活了起来。  
“因为我是猎手，境井仁大人。对于猎手来说，洞悉每匹猎物的弱点，是生存的本能。”女人扬起嘴角，颇有兴致地品赏境井仁被正中下怀时的表情。果然，就同她从蒙古将士或将死的俘虏口中听到的那些传闻一样，尤其是目睹境井仁的反应，让巴更加确信了她的猜想。  
于是，一股无明业火让境井仁沉下身躯，迫切地亲吻巴的双唇，倘若得不到回应便变本加厉地撕咬起来。但巴并没有抗拒，而是牵起境井仁的手，往腰洲下湿润的位置摩挲、爱抚，任由他驰骋在自己的身体里。不知过了多久，一声叹息，轻飘飘荡在空气中，在每一次沉沦的片刻，境井仁总偷偷瞟着巴，妄想对方也能啜饮与他人生中同一杯的苦痛，而不是肉体上的欢愉，但这般下作的想法并没有顺心如意，反倒遭到了巴的嘲弄。  
这位做事心狠手辣的猎手揪住境井仁的头发，迫使他仰头看向自己，在互相排遣的欲求里，加以泄愤。“事到如今，就大胆去做好了。反正早晚会被发现，不是吗？”  
不愧是石川师傅精心栽培的关门弟子，哪怕是在男欢女爱里也没让境井仁得到任何精神上的恣意。不过，比起巴的挑衅，他总感觉房屋外有一双眼睛在注视着他和巴，听起来像是毛骨悚然的怪谈。  
在化身成“冥人”前，他本以为能割裂与尘世间所有的爱恨，对相思不屑一顾，令真情不在。可在经历种种劫难，那个叫做境井仁的武士死了，那曾经跟随在武士身旁的剑客也死了，他那本应献祭给“战鬼”的身与心，却仍旧渴求着回到曾经的过去，挣扎着想要为那段死去的情谊重新开启篇章。  
“会是这样吗？”境井仁抱着巴，眼角的余光瞥见窗外一簇簇堆在枝头上的白雪，在朦胧的记忆里，又似乎响起了消融时的喧嚣声。


End file.
